


"those people worked hard!"

by santiagoxbeesly



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santiagoxbeesly/pseuds/santiagoxbeesly
Summary: upon learning something new about his girlfriend, jake comes to a realization (inspiration from 5x19 bachelor/ette party)





	"those people worked hard!"

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is just a quick drabble about jake learning that amy always stays and watches the end credits whenever she sees a movie. i got inspiration for this from the "bachelor/ette party" episode when they're playing never have i ever and rosa says to amy "never have i ever left a movie without watching the credits" and amy argues back "those people worked hard!" (hence the title of this yes i'm very creative) congrats if you've made it this far into my explanation sorry it's so long so just enjoy the fic!

As the clapping died down and the lights in the movie theater turned back on, Jake turned to Amy. 

"So that was pretty good right?"

"Yeah it was better than I thought it'd be!" she smiled.

He smiled back and started to get out of his seat "Alright let's get going"

Amy grabbed his arm "But the end credits just started!"

He looked at her confused "And? Please tell me you know this wasn't a Marvel movie, Ames."

"We just watched a film about two co-workers who go from enemies to friends to lovers, of course I know it wasn't a Marvel movie. But we still have to watch them! Have you ever thought about all of the hard work that people put into these films that almost always goes unnoticed? We can't just ignore it! Plus you never know, not only Marvel movies have little bonus scenes at the end." She spoke about it as if nothing else in the world mattered more right now.

Jake surprised himself as he subconsciously sat back down in his chair. If it was anyone else doing this he probably would've just ignored them, left the theater and told them he would wait for them in the lobby. But he was compelled to stay.

Amy smiled at him before turning back to the screen, her arm looping into his.

"Look! Christina Rosenberg played that cashier from that scene in the store and she only had a few lines but she did a great job!" she said gesturing at the screen. "What if one day she goes on to star as a lead in some major blockbuster and we can say that we knew about her before everyone else?" she points out.

"You are most certainly right about that” he said pulling their intertwined arms a little closer to him.

"And John Wilbur the cinematographer. I mean, you have to agree that the cinematography was pretty darn spectacular for a rom com, right?"

He smiled at her as she kept listing random roles people had in the movie, saying how underrated their job was whether it be "Boy #2" or the director’s assistant. How was he attracted to her?

She was the complete opposite of anyone he had ever dated. No one else he ever went on a movie date with made him stay and watch the end credits. In fact, no other person he had ever seen a movie with in his life made him stay and watch the end credits (with the exception of Marvel movies, duh). But he loved the way her face lit up when she saw another person whose job was "definitely not appreciated enough" so it was totally worth it. He liked that she noticed these things, because they were things he would have never thought of himself. He wouldn't have sat watching a movie and thought to himself that "senior editor Kaitlyn James did a fantastic job editing this film."

 

But it wasn't just that that set her apart from other people he had dated in the past. He knew that she always read the terms and conditions, even if it was literally 30 pages worth of them. He knew that she always used the recommended amount of conditioner. He knew that she always used her turning signal when changed lanes. And these were just a few facts about Amy that made her so special.

The end credits came to a stop and they started to get up. Jake looked around and saw that they were the only ones left in the theater besides an usher who was sweeping up some stray popcorn pieces.

"See? Imagine if you worked on a movie for months and none of the viewers paid any attention to the effort you put in?" Amy said.

"I really can't believe it didn't occur to me earlier" he chuckled.

As she grinned up at him and she laced her fingers with his, he realized how much he liked her. Of course he had really liked her for a really long time, but he had no idea he could like someone this much. Somehow everything she did was adorable, even that time last week when she persuaded him to order a salad no matter how much he didn't want one. He felt so incredibly happy whenever he was with her. He just loved her. 

Wait.

Did he just think that he loved Amy? This was like, their seventh date. There was no way. He never thought you could realize you loved someone so quickly, but maybe it was possible because he was pretty sure he just did.

Since he couldn't possibly risk the consequences of saying these words to her yet, he just turned to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She didn't know it was an "I love you" kiss but he did. He was surprised when he felt her wrap her arms around his waist before he realized he had been so lost in his thoughts about her that they were already in the parking lot. He put his arms around her and he heard her giggle. They continued walking to their car like this and as they did Jake couldn't remember a time where he felt the amount of joy he felt in this moment. Being in love was definitely something he could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed! i also have some other peraltiago fics up if you wanna check them out! (shameless self promo)


End file.
